


Poor and Perverted (Kenny McCormick x Fem! Reader)

by qionexxx



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cliche, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay, Gen, Lots of drama, M/M, Multi, SUPER CHEESY, Smoking, Trauma, awkward teenagers, butters is lonely, everyone is underage, if reader wasnt there this would be bunny, kenny is such a fuckboi, kyman is onesided and toxic, reader is an edgy bitch, sometimes funny, style, token throws all the parties bc i like that stereotype
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qionexxx/pseuds/qionexxx
Summary: Y/N has been living in South Park for quite some time and has never really given any attention to the parka wearing boy, until the day he shows up at her door with a request.That is when Y/N might have made the biggest mistake of her life, or is it truely a mistake?





	1. McCormick is a Mistake

Kenny McCormick.  
What can I say, except that he is one of the most perverted guys I ever met.  
Him being actually hot, didn't make it any better.  
Yes, I admit it.  
Kenny McCormick is hot.  
But enough about that, what I actually want to know is why the fuck is he standing at my door?

"Hey." a slightly muffled voice interrupts my thoughts as I step outside the front door and close it behind me.  
Trying to ignore the ringing in my ears and get over the fact that Kenny-fucking-McCormick was standing at my doorstep, I look up, furrowing my eyebrows.  
"Hey...?" I choke out weakly, already berating myself for it.  
This is like the first time I've interacted with him and I already sound like an absolute moron.

After an uncomfortably long pause of Kenny and I, seemingly eye-fucking, I finally ask.  
"Do you, um, need something?"  
Stupid.  
Trying to act cool, I lean into the door frame and cross my arms, never letting my gaze waver.  
Fuck, that’s a bad position, I think I might slip. My inner monologue is interrupted by an awkward cough from above me, again slightly muffled.  
Kenny decides to act all flustered and put his hand behind his neck while looking away, as if we’re in an anime or something.  
Fucking degenerate.  
"Yeah actually..." his voice barely above a whisper, croaking a little.  
His eyes kept shifting around the ground as if looking for something.  
Again, a fucking degenerate.  
"Which is..?" I drag on, prompting him to finish off the sentence.  
It was getting quite cold and while I was savouring all the attention I was getting from the blond, it was an early spring evening and I wasn't in the mood to freeze my ass off just yet.  
I should put a hoodie on tomorrow, yeah.

After what seemed like a few minutes of Kenny drifting his eyes about, eyeing my whole porch, he finally spoke up.  
"I need you to tutor me."  
My eyes grew wider and I looked up at him in shock, but mostly confusion.  
Someone like Kenny McCormick cares enough about school to get a tutor?  
Yeah.  
That doesn't sound right at all.  
"Ummm..." I stumble, looking for a way I could organize my words.  
Standing there, for a good 20 seconds, Kenny spoke once more.  
"It's fine if you don't want to!" he waved his hands in a declining manner.  
"It's not that...I'm just confused as to why you need a tutor, since you are one of those students who is actually good at school." after finishing my sentence I furrowed my brows, realizing I just gave Kenny McCormick a fucking compliment.  
My eyes widened and I looked down at my feet in somewhat shame.  
God damn it, Y/N.  
Now he's definitely going to think you're flirting with him. You always do this fucking shit don't you.  
Without even looking up, I knew he was fucking smirking.  
Ugh.  
To not make the situation any more awkward I decided to change the subject.  
"Anyway...Why did you get the idea of asking me to tutor you?" I ask, looking back up at the boy, only to realize that he was in fact smirking.  
Does he always have to act like a smug bastard?  
"Even though you might think I'm clever and all that." Kenny says proudly, looking up and posing, as if someone's about to paint a fucking portrait of him.  
Oh god.  
"I'm struggling with Literature, and you seem to be really good at it." he finished and peered back down at me, with a look of amusement in his blue eyes.  
My eyes narrowed. I was suspicious, naturally. It's not something that happens everyday, and well, it all seemed very staged.  
I observed his face turn into an awkward smile, something I have never seen Kenny McCormick do. This is either an act or he is actually struggling with lessons. Kind of strange since half the time he isn't even in school.

"So um, what do you say?" he interrupted the silence.  
I stood there, thinking, for a couple more seconds.  
Do I really want to spend the rest of the school year, wasting my time by tutoring this mess of a guy? I mean, he's hot, but that shouldn't be my motive.  
The real question here is what the fuck is his motive and where the fuck is he going with it? Because it really seems like he just made the whole story up to get in to my pants.  
Which is probably the way it is.  
I shake my thoughts away and go back to the tutoring offer.  
Technically the cons outweigh the pros, so I think I'm gonna pass.  
But.  
If i do tutor him I might get extra credit when applying for college.  
Hmmm.  
Well, it's not like I have anything I could do to make my college application better, so might as well.

After resigning from my previous door-leaning position, I sighed and looked up at the orange parka.  
"Fine. I'll tutor you." as soon as these words escaped my lips, I saw Kenny's eyes light up and a sort of glow spread across the rest of his face.  
Geez, didn't think McCormick even cared about school, let alone getting better at a subject.  
Bet this really gets his dick hard.  
Heh.  
"But, no one can know about this. I don't want half the school thinking I'm fucking your crusty ass." I added, glaring at him.  
I mean its true. Whichever girl hangs out, let alone talks to Kenny McCormick is automatically considered a slut. I don't blame them though. He did have practically half the school visit his wank-pit. And as I was saying, I don't want my reputation ruined, so I'd honestly rather be considered as an invisible individual, who occasionally writes articles for the school newspaper.  
Nice and boring.  
Kenny nodded and smirked. Without prior hesitation he put his hand on the door behind me, in conclusion pinning me against it. My body gently slammed against the surface of the door and I was caught off guard, so I didn't have enough time to protest or do anything really.  
"Don't think that your quote-un-quote glares can work on me, doll." he spoke softly, his voice a low whisper that would put Chuck Bass to shame.  
Kenny pulled his second hand out of his pocket and unnoticed held my chin up, pulling my face closer to his.  
I felt myself heat up as I attempted to avert my gaze. Unfortunately that wasn't in option since all I was able yo see was him...  
I might have never noticed that before but Kenny had a small amount of freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and nose. I hate to admit it but he looked cute.  
Due to the situation at hand, I was forced to breathe in the scent of the blonde boy as his grin widened.  
Kenny smelled like cheap colone you can buy at your local walmart and cigarettes. I could only be able to describe the smell as a modern version of 'James Dean: Rebel Without a Cause'.  
As much as I'd like to deny it, I liked it.  
My eyes travelled from focus to focus as I tried to avoid his glare, eventually locking eyes with him.  
I could not for the love of god even try to describe what I felt when I stared into his forget-me-not coloured eyes that were slightly bloodshot. The only thing I was able to hear was the sound of my own heartbeat pulsating in my neck and ears.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, letting the air gush out of my lungs like a waterfall. I rolled my eyes at him and scoffed, putting my palm on his face and pushing the 'perv' away.  
"Don't make me change my mind." I said sternly, glaring.  
Kenny snickered and pulled away, giving me the most innocently fake smile he could manage. Although, I could still tell by his eyes that he was up to something.  
"I'll be waiting tomorrow, behind the gate." he confirmed and began to walk down the steps of my front porch.  
The faint ring in my ears was still present as I saw him jump over the fencing around my house. As he was about to leave he glanced back at me and threw a confident smirk my way.  
With that, he was gone.

It felt as if the events of this conversation were a dream as they kept replaying in my head over and over again. I closed my eyes as I leaned myself against the door once again.  
What the fuck was that feeling?  
What if I'm sick?  
It really felt like a fever.  
Fuck my life.  
I groaned and buried my face in my hands, sliding down the door, ending in a sitting position, knowing that I might have just made the biggest mistake of my short, teenage life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: helloooo  
> im kai but you can call me gay lmao  
> anyways glad you checked out the fic hopefully you liked it so i can keep making more y'know  
> see u in future chapters~


	2. Fuck Mondays

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, blasting a loud and obnoxious beep over and over again.  
My eyes open blearily and I start to curse my stupid sleeping patterns that seem to always find a way to fuck me over.  
Whoever created public education, fuck you. God damn it Horace Mann, god damn the man.  
Sitting up and groaning, I quickly turn off the alarm and swipe my phone from its charger, huddling under blankets for warmth like a child to its parent. No notifications whatsoever. Even the streaks are much more sluggish compared to the usual gunfire. I roll my head back in annoyance.  
Fuck Mondays.

After skipping through another batch of obnoxious Snapchat stories posted by people I hardly know, I felt my phone vibrate.  
It was a notification from my Instagram, more so a DM request from '@m.ynnek'.  
With slight interest I opened up the message and-

07:14

m.ynnek:  
heyyy  
don't forget that i'll be waiting for you behind the gate after school xx

Read 07:16

Turns out it was from Kenny. The username is just his name and initial backwards. I sighed, since I was honestly hoping for a message saying that I won the lottery or something. Well, a girl can dream.  
After reading through the message, I rolled my eyes. He literally told me that same thing yesterday-when he leaned over me and spoke in that husky voice of his, and got oh, so close to me...  
The baseline is that I’m not an idiot.  
I shuffled over to my other side and sat up, my thumbs set ready to reply. Sitting on the edge of my bed swarmed with blankets, I contemplated on what type of message I should go with; a cheeky reply or one that is as cynical as possible.  
After five minutes of me being a retarded caterpillar, I gave up and turned off my phone.

Fighting off the early morning chills, I dragged my ass out of bed and into the bathroom. I flipped the light switch, letting the lightbulb illuminate the room. I glanced over at the mirror and saw myself.  
Something was off.  
Not sure if it's a good or bad thing, but I looked different. Coming to the conclusion that it was probably just me finally having an 8 hour rest, I dismiss it as normal. I splash some water on my face and begin to get ready for the day.  
It took me a few minutes to finish brushing my teeth, washing my face and all that crap. And after a gruesome attempt at untangling the mess my hair was and trying to pop several zits that had appeared over night, I realized I have no time left to change or to eat breakfast.  
Amazing.

Racing back to my room, I threw on some black tights and a denim skirt I found lying on the floor. Not even changing out of the oversized white shirt I use for sleeping, I ran out of my bedroom and down the stairs. Sprinting into the kitchen, I realized I forgot to wear a bra.  
Fuck it.  
I grabbed my lunch box, which I luckily prepared the night before and shoved a granola bar into my mouth, mumbling through a 'good morning' to my parents. They nod back, engrossed in their daily activities.  
I cram the remaining objects into my bag and throw it over my right shoulder, beelining for the front door. As I opened the door I felt myself shiver, regarding the fact that it was pretty chilly.  
Well shit.  
I go back inside the house, ready to run back up to my room and grab a jacket. Luckily one of my black zip-up hoodies was just casually chilling near the door, so I pulled myself through it, thanking my past self for leaving it there.

I ran through the streets the granola bar still hanging out of my mouth, earning a few stares of confusion from passerbys. Judging by the fact that I'm too occupied in trying not to be late for school, again, I continue speeding past commoners, taking my usual path to the bus stop. Upon arriving, I realised the bus hasn't even arrived yet and I could have actually afforded to eat a proper breakfast and put on a fucking bra.  
Whatever.  
Even though this did make me kind of angry, I quickly distracted myself by pulling out my phone and checking my social media once more, since y'know, I'm obsessed.  
A couple more minutes passed and the bus still hasn't arrived.  
I wonder what the fuck is going on.  
As I finished reading another one of those 'if you read this you will die' posts, a group of freshmen, from my school, arrived at the bus stop. They all began greeting eachother and talking amongst themselves. Deciding that the chatting was too bothersome for me I stuck some earbuds in, turning on some old songs I haven't listened to in a few months This action caused me to enter a trance-like-state, which made me completely oblivious to my surroundings. My mind shut off and all I could do was focus on the noise playing itself into my ears. 

A nearby car honk finally snapped me back to reality and I realized that the freshmen who were standing behind me just a couple minutes ago disappeared. Violently pulling out my earbuds, I stepped on to the road, seeing my bus in the near distance.  
Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw-  
Without any further actions, I dashed after the yellow school bus, that was gradually increasing its speed.  
"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit-" I cursed as I ran, trying to catch up with the vehicle.  
Of course, I wasn't able to actually chase it down, because if I did I would probably be considered the fastest 15 year old in human history, but the fact that the car stopped in the middle of the road told me that the bus driver must have seen me.  
My heart froze for a second, hoping no one actually saw me chasing the bus like an idiot. I pull my hood over my head and look down at the ground as I stepped inside the vehicle.  
What an eventful Monday morning this has been and its not even 8 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: if you get the fuck me gently with a chainsaw reference i love you


	3. No Man's Land

As I climbed off the school bus, the powerful force that is sleep began slowly taking over.  
Fucking amazing.  
I only get sleepy when I arrive at school, because god hates me.  
I close my eyes and take a deep breath.  
Just don't fall asleep during math and you might just survive.  
Looking over at the school, I mentally prepared myself for today and began walking towards the gates.  
Before I could even step through, I noticed a familiar ravenette in a blue chullo behind the gate, holding a cigarette between his lips as he flipped me off.  
Craig Tucker.

When my family first moved to South Park, 6 years ago, it was hard for me to make friends. Not only because I would constantly get myself into trouble, but also because I wasn't exactly the 'friendly' type. Although I was never a bad student, most teachers despised me. Mostly due to my attitude and behaviour.  
I don't blame them. The shit I did as a kid was insane. I still don't understand how I am even allowed to go to school. Long story short, my reckless behaviour would always land me in either; A) the Principal's office or B) detention.  
Craig and I met on the first week of school, when I was caught stealing juice boxes from the Cafeteria, and I don't mean stealing 2 or 3 boxes, I stole 80 mother fucking juice boxes. I'm not even sure how I carried them all out of school in my tiny bag, plus they are really heavy.  
It turns out that one kid, Eric Cartman, snitched on me, because I didn't share with him. What do you expect? He was an asshole. Still is.  
The next day I was called into the Principal's office and after a long lecture about how stealing is wrong and all that shit, it was declared that I have a suspension and three after school detentions. This didn't exactly faze me or my parents, to say anything is that they were very impressed, but not mad. Earning a suspension led me to having to spend the school day in a classroom with Craig.  
Since we were alone, pretty much the whole day, we quickly found that we have a lot in common, making us friends almost immediately. After hours of what seemed us just fucking around in an empty classroom, we got an idea.  
"Dude, lets leave." I suggest.  
I saw Craig perk up at the idea.  
"Leave how?" his nasal voice still present to this day.  
"I don't know, like jump out the window or something." I continue, standing up from my desk.  
Craig looks around the room and back at the clock.  
"We will be here for another 5 hours, including our detentions, we don't have anything to lose." I plead, hoping that he will agree to my offer.  
I hear Craig sigh deeply and spread his lips into a canny smirk.  
"Lets do it."  
Our plan was to leave through the window, one at a time, so the one outside has some time to run away while the other distracts the teachers.  
This plan was not only unsuccessful but it also got me sick, since I was supposed to be the first one outside and all I was wearing was a loose shirt and pants. This got us into even more trouble, but we didn't really care.  
From then on, we would do all this crazy shit together landing us in that same old classroom after school.  
Recently though, we don't get to hang out as often no more. He has his own group of friends and I have mine-  
Oh, wait never mind, I don't.  
It was fun while it lasted and not to leave this on a very depressing note, but we are still friends, just not as close as we used to be.

I grinned at Craig and proceeded to flip the bird right back at him. If you looked closely enough, you would have noticed that he gave a small smile my way. The boy then hid behind the gate and, what I'm assuming, fled to the back of the school.  
An issue began getting debated over in my head; whether I should follow Craig or go to my locker.  
I checked my phone.  
07:52  
I mean I still have 8 whole minutes before needing to go to class.  
Fuck it.

I hastily followed Craig to the back of the school, where seniors would meet daily to either makeout or smoke.  
I squeezed myself through the small gap between buildings that allowed you to enter the place that was reffered to as 'No Man's Land' by the students of South Park High.  
Rounding the corner, I saw Craig lighting another cigarette. He glanced over at me and pulled out a pack from his pocket. Without hesitation, I pulled one out and popped it into my mouth. The lighter was brought up to the cigarette sticking out in between my lips, but no glow appeared.  
God dammit, don't give up on me now, lighter, please...  
"Guess it's out of fuel." Craig explained as he tossed the dead lighter to the side, taking another drag.  
I sighed, somewhat disappointed and took the cigarette out of my mouth, toying around with it in my hand. Then I got an idea.  
"I'll light it with yours." I said and placed the cancer stick back inbetween my lips.  
I pulled myself closer to him, letting the tip of my un-lit cigarette touch Craig's lit one(lmao).  
Fuck. This is kind of awkward. Our faces have never been this close to each other.  
In the end, I was successfully, with the help of Craig, able to finally light my long awaited cigarette.  
"Thanks." I took a long drag of the cig and let the smoke flow out my nose.  
Craig simply nodded and looked up at the morning sky.

"Do anything fun over the weekend?" I glimpsed over at the raven as I tapped the cigarette with my finger, letting the ashes get picked up by the cool spring breeze.  
"Went to see Deadpool 2 with Tweek, Clyde and Token, but we had to leave 10 minutes in."  
Why am I not even surprised that I wasn't invited?  
I mean, I've already seen the movie four times, but an invitation would still be nice.  
"Why's that?" I slightly tilted my head and blew out the smoke through my mouth.  
"Tweek couldn't handle it, with all the blood and stuff."  
Of course someone like Tweek would never be able to sit through a movie like Deadpool, let alone the second one. What was he even thinking when he invited the poor blondie to see it.  
"Makes sense, but I can't understand why you would take Tweek, out of all people, to see such a gruesome film" I said smiling ironically, while subtly hinting at the fact that I had been available to go to the movie as well.  
Craig shrugged.  
"We just didn't want to exclude him."  
Wow. Just wow Tucker.  
This was the last straw. I don't want to make a big deal out of this, but it's pretty fucked up when you invite all your friends to hang out, except one. My heart sunk slightly and my face was now heated from all the frustration and anger. I breathed deeply and was finally able to calm myself down. Releasing the trapped smoke between my lips, I closed my eyes for a second and put on a playful grin.  
"Why didn't you invite me then, huh? Or are the days of our rebellious friendship in the past? " I tried joking around, concealing my actual feelings.  
The atmosphere of the conversation didn't make my confrontation seem salty or shady, which was obviously a good thing.  
"I didn't think you'd wanna go, you saw the movie like, what, five times already?" his nasal voice deep and a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
"It was four actually, but whatever. I guess..." I mumbled quietly, somewhat offended.  
Craig let out another gust of the tobacco infused air and I heard him yawn. Immediately after, I was triggered to do the same, the yawning working like a chain reaction.

Eventually, the feeling of betrayal disappeared and I was back to my usual calm self. This was most probably due to all the hits Craig and I just took.  
To break the hardly noticeable awkward pause, I decided to make an offer.  
"Want to meet up during lunch and take a trip down to Mickey D's? We haven't hung out in a while and I just happen to be in need of a buddy to take part in some mildly criminal activities." I winked at him slyly.  
"If it's another dozen chicken nuggets you'll be trying to smuggle through the kitchen, then count me in." he answered, spreading his lips into a canny smirk.  
Surprisingly, Craig was showing an unusual amount of excitement for his type, but then again, it's McDonald's we are talking about, who can blame him.  
I grinned back at the raven and nodded. I threw my already spent cigarette on the partially muddy ground, stepping on it and twisting the sole of my shoe. This created a hollow dimple in the ground, which left my black boot dirty.  
Yeesh, it's good these are platformed and waterproof.  
Craig used the brick wall as an ashtray and then threw the used cancer stick to the side.  
We sneaked back to the front gates of the school and then inside the building. 

The halls were weirdly empty and it was quiet. Me and Craig walked through the school in silence, eventually parting ways to get to our lockers. I waved a small goodbye, so did he, and headed over to the locker numbered '21'. I entered the password combination and grabbed my Math and Psychology textbooks.  
Roaming through the deserted halls of the school, I heard a loud crash. Upon turning to the source of the noise, I saw two guys practically fucking each other against the lockers.  
"Get a room." I murmur angrily, wondering how they still weren't caught by the hall monitors.  
I shake my head and continue walking to my registration period.  
Just as I arrived at my home classroom, I noticed that none of my classmates were present. Instead I saw kids from a lower grade be seated at our desks. Only then it hit me.  
I'm late for my Maths lesson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey,  
> its me again and sorry for no new chapter, but i was too busy editing the three chapters i had already up.  
> chapter 4 will be arriving shortly i promise, again sorry for the late updates


	4. 'assembly 1' or 'assembly 2'?

The halls of the school echoed with fast-paced footsteps as I ran towards my first lesson, quickly getting out of breath. Soon, my body caught on and I was forced to stop. I panted heavily as my two hands were placed on the top of my knees.  
Smoking and running don't mix.  
I'm an idiot.  
A couple of coughs escaped my mouth and I pulled myself together. I stepped forward, looking around the isolated halls. Sighing, I gradually increased my speed, hoping to god that our teacher is sick or something.  
Finally arriving at my destination, I paced around near the classroom.  
Maybe he won't notice that I'm late?  
Unsure of how late I really was, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My eyes opened and I hesitantly knocked on the door, uncertain of whether I wanted to put myself through the unbearable suffering that Maths was.  
Don’t get me wrong, I was pretty good at it, A grade actually, but Maths lessons were the creepiest. You'll see what I mean.  
After knocking on the door, it creaked open slowly and a pale head with short blonde curls on its sides appeared above me. Mr Fitzpatrick opened the door wide and invited me in with a wide smile plastered across his face.  
"Please Y/N, come in." his dull blue eyes never left my face.  
Feeling myself get super uncomfortable, I was about to walk over to a free desk at the back of the class when I felt a huge hand be placed at the small of my back, dangerously close to my rear. Mr Fitzpatrick pushed me forwards softly.  
Don't fucking touch me.  
"Let’s not disturb our class more than we already have, now shall we? Take a seat Y/N, hurry." his voice honeyed and smooth, the kind that makes you want to vomit.  
His smile widened even more, which I didn’t think was even possible. I felt shivers run down my spine and praying to every god I didn't believe in, until now, I rushed over to the free desk and took a seat.  
See what I mean?  
Creepy.

The bell rang as my Psychology teacher, Miss Stevenson, set the homework.  
"Your homework is to read page 123 and answer the questions on 124." she yelled out, hoping that she was heard this time.  
I rolled my eyes as I threw my black bag over my shoulder.  
This bitch always gives us homework. I mean, it's not like I do it, but still.  
I stepped my platformed boot out of the classroom and into the busy hall. The scene could be described as a pack of canned fish, but instead of the can being filled with sprats it was swarming with stressed students. I walked through the packed corridor, eventually arriving at my locker. I shoved my textbooks inside and pulled up the straps of my backpack, remembering that Craig and I agreed to meet up. I whipped out my phone, the cracks and scratches acting as battle scars to my many adventures to and back from the kitchen, and began typing out a message aimed at Craig.

10:18

winteriscumming:  
we still on for mcd?

space._.craig:  
yeah, i'll be waiting near the assembly hall  
it has a back entrance where we can slip out  
but you have to get the keys from mr kanes  
they are in his office, in the first drawer  
they have a blue label

winteriscumming:  
dude wtf  
couldn't you get them yourself?  
craig?

Read 10:19

 

I rolled my eyes and stuck my phone back in my pocket. Knowing Craig for as long as I do, I should've known he'd do something like this. I guess now I have to go steal some keys from Mr Kanes. Hopefully it doesn't take too long.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Mr Kanes leave his cabinet, right as I was about to enter. Fortunately, he didn't see me. I watched him walk away, evidently in distress. A silent sigh escaped my lips and I slipped inside the room.  
Mr Kanes was the upper school's head teacher. He doesn't exactly do anything other than order other teachers around, or atleast that's what I usually see him do.  
I looked around the room and saw some lame pictures of degrees and all that crap hanged up on the walls.  
Bragging much?  
Yikes.  
To distract myself from the horror that I just saw, I glanced down at the desk in front of me. It was overflowing with papers and documents, how can anyone work in this kind of environment? Then I remember the desk in my room, which is even worse than the mess in Mr Kanes' office.  
I open the first drawer of the desk and see a bunch of keys and surprise, they all have a blue label.  
God fucking dammit Craig.  
With no choice left, I suck it up and start reading the labels. 

After about 3 minutes of deciding whether; 'assembly 1' or 'assembly 2' would be the correct key, I give up and stuff both of them in my hoodie.  
As I am about to leave I hear multiple voices start to approach the door.  
Fuck my life.  
Shutting the drawer, I quickly crouched down and hid myself under the desk, putting my bag beside me.  
"The envelope should be right here, Jim." I heard Mr Kanes' voice, shakier than usual.  
This situation couldn't get any fucking worse.  
I buried my face in my hands and silently groaned.  
"Okay." said the guy, who I presumed was Jim?  
Couldn't recognise his voice. Since I was under a desk, I really couldn't tell what the hell was going on. Although I did hear Mr Kanes run around his desk, shuffling through the sea of papers.  
Is this what I get for wanting some chicken nuggets?  
"Aha!" the shout startled me slightly, but luckily I'm not one of those people that screams. "Here you go." Mr Kanes said as I heard a brief sound of paper getting passed around.  
"Alright, but next time I won't give you a second chance." Jim said threatingly, making shivers run down my spine.  
"Yes, yes. Of course." Mr Kanes spoke, as he took a few steps back.  
"Good." agreed Jim and I heard a relieved sigh and a pair disappearing footsteps.  
"I wonder what that was all about." I mumble silently while getting up from under the desk.  
In any case, that was close.  
I brushed myself off. I hurriedly walked out the door and into the hallway, speeding up my pace. 

I saw Craig, leaning against a wall and looking down at the floor. I angrily walked up to him and practically chunk him with the keys. He caught them right in time, which slightly pissed me off, but I pushed that thought away.  
"Ready to go?" I questioned, pointing at the door behind me with my thumb.  
Craig smirked at the keys in his hand and looked back up at me. His unusual show of emotions beckoned me to do the same and I grinned.

The two of us crept inside the uninhabited Assembly Hall, making sure to make no noise. We slithered our way to the back door of the Hall, where Craig pulled out the two pairs of keys.  
"About the keys, you could've gave me more detail, because all of the keys have a blue fucking label." I whispered bitterly as he examined the objects in his hands.  
After getting ignored I gave up on trying to prove my point and waited for Craig to figure out which key to use. I watched him hurriedly stick one of the keys inside the door lock and shift it around until both of us heard a muted click. His grin widened and he swiftly pulled the key out, sticking them into the pocket of his blue jacket.  
Even though I was still somewhat choleric to the fact that Craig fucked me over, I was glad we got to finally hang out. And not only that, but we get to go to McDonald's too.  
Craig pushed the door open and, being the impatient person I am, I, quiet literally, sprinted outside. Craig just rolled his eyes at my childish behavior and closed the door behind him. While I was running around like a hunted deer, Craig agilely jumped over the fencing of our school.  
After I noticed his actions, I realized that wearing a damned skirt wasn't the best idea.

"C'mon, what's taking so long?" Craig's, usually calm voice, turning into a vaguely irritated one.  
I bit my lip and examined the fence in front of me.  
What do I do?  
If I climb over it, my whole ass will be on display for the whole world to see.  
"I can't, I'm in a skirt." I finally blurted out.  
"Why does it matter? It's not like anyone's looking." he said, motioning to the deserted space around us.  
"You are." I muttered sourly, looking down at my boots.  
Craig threw a death glare at me and turned around, his back to me. I sighed and started climbing over the fence, one leg after the other.  
That's when I heard the door open.  
Oh, fuck me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: eheheh u might guess what will happen next ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> btw this had involuntarily turned into a kenny x reader x craig but i hope u guys dont mind  
> anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter it kind of gave me anxiety while writing it so thats new  
> see you soon~  
> PS: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100+ READS IM-  
> AAAAAAAAA


	5. Blood.

My head snapped at the door as I was climbing over the wired fence. Who I saw at the door was both relieving and disappointing at the same time.  
"Hey, I saw you guys sneaking out and thought why not-" Kenny said as the door flew open and I had my left leg in mid air, exposing my posterior for him to view.  
Shit.  
Atleast it wasn't a teacher.  
"Nice view~" I stared at him and he dared to fucking smirk at me, his eyes focused on my, y'know.  
My face turned a deep red. I panicked and put my leg back down standing in a strange, one leg on each side, position. I buried my face in my palms, glowing a bright red.

I felt both angry and flustered, Kenny annoying me more than he ever did. I looked back up from my hands and at Kenny, his smirk as annoying as ever. My brows were furrowed in anger and my face red from both embarrassment and rage.  
The longer you stay like this the more inconvenient it will be.  
I pulled myself together and, still panicky, tried to jump over the fence. The key word here is 'tried'.

Turns out that while I was crossing the railing, the fabric from my tights was caught by the wires, which did not only rip them to pieces but sent me flying, face first, to the ground, literally eating dirt. I heard a thud in front of me, notifying that Kenny too has jumped over the fence.  
"Holy shit, are you okay?" the blond asked as both him and Craig bent down to my aid.  
Looking up at the two figures in front of me, I felt a warm liquid run down my nose. I glanced down at the ground below me, it was blood, I was bleeding.  
"Take a wild fucking guess, buddy."  
It's amazing how I can manage to still be a sarcastic asshole even after getting hurt.  
I atempted to pick myself up, but collapsed the second I tried. The two boys reacted quickly and helped me up on my feet. I mumbled out a silent "thank you" and glimpsed down at the terrain, seeing the blood from my nose drip down, leaving a trail of red as Kenny and Craig helped me to a bench.

They gently sat me down on the bench and for some reason I felt a stinging sensation in my left leg. I looked down at my thigh and noticed that my black tights weren't the only thing that ripped. My skin did too.  
"Your leg is bleeding." Craig said, as he arched down to the level of my leg and examined the cut on my thigh.  
"Uh huh." I replied in a mordant tone.  
No way. Oh my god Craig! Congratulations, you can see!  
Kenny gently put his hand on my thigh and investigated the wound further. I cringed at the touch and felt my face heat up. He pulled on my skirt to try reveal the cut more and I stopped him by laughing loudly and pulling his hand away.  
"On the contrary, I feel much better! So yeah, thanks guys, I think I'll take it from here." I said standing up and stumbling on my feet.  
'I feel much better' she says. 'I'll take it from here' mhm, a likely tale.  
Before I could fall Craig caught me and helped me stand. I pushed myself away from him and cocked upright, my whole body still shaky.  
How could anyone get this fucked up from jumping over a fence? Well this idiot apparently.  
"Lets atleast stop the bleeding with bandages and get some ice for your nose." Kenny suggested as he stood up.  
I sighed in defeat and nodded.  
"Okay fine."

I limped my way to the drug store with Kenny and Craig by my side.  
It was somewhat embarrassing since I felt pretty weak and helpless. Damn, I hate my unsporty physique.  
When we arrived I sat myself down on the sidewalk, wiping away some blood from my nose with my sleeve, which was still surprisingly bleeding. Kenny went inside the drug store and I was left outside with Craig. He sat down next to me and pulled out a pack of coffin-nails. I nodded and he put one in my mouth, since I was in too much pain to get one myself, actually just too lazy.  
I watched the raven light my cigarette and took a drag. He did the same to his cig and we smoked.  
The cold breeze of the early spring made me shiver and I hugged my body for warmth.  
If we're being honest smoking didn't help one bit, plus I spilled ash on my hoodie.  
With no attention to the negative sides, I hugged myself tighter, my body shaking and my teeth chattering slightly.  
It's not even that cold, goddammit.  
A warm coat was placed around my shoulders. I looked over at Craig and saw that he was only wearing his long sleeved t-shirt.  
"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked, holding the sleeve of the blue jacket.  
"Yeah, besides you need it more than I do." he explained and wrapped the coat around me further.  
I smiled at Craig, enjoying the feeling of warmth spreading through my body. It kind of felt like warm kittens taking a nap on your back.  
"Thanks."  
The raven looked to the side, the tips of his ears pink, as he flipped me off.  
Is Craig blushing?!  
This is new-  
I chuckled softly and threw my spent cancer-stick to the side, letting it light itself out. 

At that exact moment the doors of the drug store flew open and a familiar looking blond ran out with a bunch of stuff in his hands. Behind him ran a middle-aged woman dressed in white, presumably the pharmacist, throwing a purse at Kenny, which he dodged.  
"I'm calling the police!" she yelled, waving her old nokia phone in the air.  
He quickly rushed over to us and shoved the medical supplies into Craig's hands.  
"What's going on?" I felt myself get more paranoid due to all the commotion and pulled my hands through the blue jacket."And why is that lady shouting at you?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
"I might have just robbed a drug store..." Kenny smiled gawkily and thieved Craig of his cigarette, taking a drag.  
"Hey that's mine-" Craig was interrupted by Kenny grabbing my hands and throwing them around his neck as he picked me up on his back.  
This action led me to panic, due to my bad leg, and hold on, tightening my grip around Kenny.  
"No time, now run!" Kenny commanded as he ran off with me on his back and Craig trying to keep up behind us.  
This definetely caught me off guard, so I had no choice but to go with it. I averted my gaze to Craig, who I saw carrying all of Kenny's loot. Then I noticed the security guy from the store running after us.  
This is bad.  
I'm about to get arrested and I still haven't had my chicken nuggets.  
With nothing else to do, I buried my face in the blond's neck and sighed in melancholy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guysysysysy  
> its ya boi  
> with another chapter.  
> this ones a lil short but my writers block has been giving me hell  
> also sorry for the late update  
> again its all due to writers block  
> anyway ill see you again soon~


	6. McDonald's

I pulled myself off McCormick and was finally able to breathe at ease.  
That fucking asshole ran on a red light and bumped into several civilians on the way, nearly causing the two of us to fall.  
I swear to god, he's fucking insane.  
Craig helped me pull my other leg off Kenny and then led me to a bench with him behind us. I sat down and put my left leg up, making it easier to treat the wound. The raven put down the stolen goods next to me as he crouched down to my height and began looking for something.  
I glanced up at the sky and sighed deeply, glad that the chase was finally over.  
Didn't think we'd actually get out of that one, but for a degenerate, Kenny runs pretty fast.  
My thoughts were interrupted by a loud ripping noise emitted from my thigh. I averted my gaze back to my leg and saw that Kenny jerked his hand away, letting me see the giant hole he made in my already ripped tights.  
Never mind what I said before.  
The guy is an absolute moron.  
I shook my head in annoyance and glared at him.  
"Why would you do that?" I questioned, clearly annoyed.  
"What do you mean?" the blonde was in pure ignorance.  
I rolled my eyes, looking down at Craig, who was holding scissors in his hands.  
"We could've just cut the fabric." he suggested, his face unimpressed.  
Kenny shrugged.  
"It's the same thing, but my method was faster."  
And more destructive.  
"Whatever-" I was interrupted by my own gasp due to the intense burning sensation on my thigh.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-  
"Son of a-" I interrupted myself with a bite on the lip as I looked down at the gash.  
That looks fucking disgusting.  
As the raven continuously sprayed a hydrogen peroxide solution on my leg, the wound began to close up, sizzling in the process.  
Fuck my life, I hate this.  
Craig handed a pack of bandages to Kenny, which the blonde easily ripped open, beginning to wrap them around my leg. A small groan escaped my lips as the bandages touched the fractured part of my thigh.  
That was so unintentionally sexual.  
I make all situations awkward and gross.  
Ugh.  
His hands moved from the outside, to the inside of my thigh which was pretty awkward, but I tried not to think about it and, obvioisly, failed miserably.

As Kenny applied the finishing layer of bandages, he ripped the strip, tying it into a knot.  
Took you long enough, who the fuck takes this long to wrap a leg in bandages?  
I sighed and shuffled back to a natural sitting position and was actually able to stand up.  
Yay, I'm free!  
I stumbled slightly, but kept my balance.  
Never mind.  
Craig shoved all the remaining loot into his bag and threw it over his shoulder. Then I remembered, where the fuck is my bag?  
I ran everything that happened today through my mind.  
I went to class first, okay that makes sense.  
Then I texted Craig and he told me to get keys from Mr Kanes' office-  
Fuck.  
I gripped my forehead with my right hand, feeling cold sweat run down my temple.  
I must've left it under the desk, while hiding.  
Way to go Y/N! Being dumb as always.  
"Everything okay?" I heard a voice say.  
I looked up at the source of the noise, it was Kenny.  
Do I lie?  
Yep.  
"Uh-yeah, it's just that my leg still hurts." I explained, looking at the other with a slightly dazed look.  
"I can carry you back home, if you want." Kenny said suggestively, smirking.  
"Uhm-thanks, but no thanks. Besides we're going to McDonald's. Right Craig?" I asked and averted my gaze back to the black haired boy.  
He nodded while readjusting the straps of his backpack.  
"I could definitely go for some McDonald's." the blond spoke as he stretched his arms above his head. "Honestly any kind of food would be nice." he continued.  
"Yeah..." I agree silently, my mind still set on my lost bag.

Finally arriving to McDonald's, let me calm down a little. I also realized that yes in fact I am kind of hungry.  
The three of us enter the Fast Food Joint, infused with copious amounts of people, all involved in their food, as for the employees, their jobs. Who am I kidding? They probably hate it here.  
Taking a couple steps forward, I noticed that the floor was either strangely sticky in some places or slippery and greasy in other. Deciding I would honestly rather stick to the ground of a McDonald's instead of falling for the 59th time, I try to take my path on the sticky road.  
I don't want to be mc-falling. (yes this is my attempt at being funny fuck you)  
I limped my way to the cash register with Kenny and Craig by my side, a family of four stared my way. They didn't look away, even after I noticed them. My eyes narrowed and I threw a glare at one of the parents. The glare having practically no effect, they began whispering among themselves while still throwing occasional glances at me which definitely pissed me off.  
I roll my eyes and commit myself to studying the menu above me.  
Damn.  
When did the items get so expensive?  
I only have like 10 dollars-  
Oh right.  
My money's in my bag.  
"So what're you guys getting?" the blond questioned as he slowly unzipped that oversized parka of his.  
"Don't know." Craig crossed his arms and examined the menu further.  
"Y/N, What are you getting?" hearing my name, I immediately turned to the orator.  
Surprisingly, all the time I have been in South Park, I never saw Kenny without his parka.  
I mean I've seen his face and all, but never like this.  
Fuck, I don't even know how to explain it.  
Well, to say the least, I was surprised.  
If I thought Kenny was hot before, then I don't even know what I'd call him now.  
This is bad.  
"You there?" as I returned from my quick trance, I noticed that Kenny's face was unusually close to mine.  
This made me heat up and I turned a slight pink.  
"Uh-yeah." I answered.  
"What were you thinking about?" he grinned, his face still close to mine.  
"Thinking? Oh-it was nothing...heh..." I stutter while desperately trying to avoid his gaze.  
"Next please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey yall   
> lmao sorry for no update, ill update soon i promise rippp


	7. Soap, Blood and Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> This chapter contains scenes of sexual assault and non consensual actions.  
> Please read at your own risk.

The three of us threw glances amongst eachother and looked up at the menu. Kenny stepped forward.  
"Can I get-uhhhh..." he began, ending in a stupor.  
We stood there in an awkward silence while deciding on what to get. Me and Craig exchanged a glance and I tapped Kenny's shoulder.  
"Let's just get 20 piece nugget and 3 large cokes." I tell him and then look over at the cashier. "How much will that be?" I step forward.  
The cashier tapped a few buttons on the cash register and smiled.  
"Your total is 9.50 for a 20 piece mcnugget with 3 large colas." she said handing me the check.  
I hesitantly took it and gawked back at the two with a worried look on my face.  
"I don't have any money on me." I whispered, pointing to the bill.  
Craig had the "are you fucking kidding me?" look on his face, recognizng my usual behavior and dismissing it as typical. Kenny on the other hand was laughing his ass off.  
"I don't either." he snickered glancing over at Craig.  
Craig held his temples, massaging them gently while Kenny continued attempting to hold back his laugh and doing a terrible job at it. Tucker threw a glare at Kenny and sighed. He fished around in his pockets, pulling out a 20 dollar bill. He gave the cashier the money and waited to collect the change.  
"Can you get us a table? I'll go and try not look like I'm homeless." I said glancing back at the two.  
Without another word I headed towards the bathroom. 

Upon arriving at the destination, I noticed that the door handle was unnusually shiny.   
Ew.  
I did some strange hand motion and managed to open the door with my elbow. As I entered I was met with my reflection, and believe me when I tell you that I looked like absolute shit. My hair was covered in pieces of dried up dirt and my previously white shirt was now covered in stains of blood and mud.  
Yikes.  
In a weird way I was kind of embarrassed that Kenny had to see me like that...  
What the fuck am I thinking?   
I don't give a shit about what that McCormick kid thinks of me!  
Ughhhhh...  
I groaned and opened the faucet. I began washing my face with some good ol' McDonald's soap, which was probably dish soap, when I heard the door to the bathroom open. Paying it no mind, I continued rinsing off the now soapy mixture of blood and dirt off my face when I felt a hand be put on my shoulder. I glanced up at the owner of the hand and saw a guy with greasy long hair and two others behind him.  
"Oh-I thought this was the women's restroom, sorry." I stood up straight and began walking to the door when the guy with a green snapback blocked the exit with his body.  
Don't tell me these are one of those special assholes who think they are entitled to everything.  
"No need to apologize, we're just here for a good time." I glanced back at the other guy and my brows knit together.  
"Okay, but tell your friend to move out of the way." I crossed my arms and threw a glare at the two.  
"Feisty, I like it." the long-haired guy smirked.  
Wow, this guy seems like a total dick.  
"Fine, I'l just tell him myself." I turn to the other guy who was blocking the door and smile. "Hey asshole, get out of my way." I say sternly.  
"Or what?" he grins, seemingly amused.  
His face looks so punchable right about now.  
"Or I'll take that god-awful fucking hat and shove it right up your ass." the grin on his face faded.  
"Girlie, you might want to chill out a bit." I heard the long-haired douche say from behind me.  
"And why the fuck would I do that-" as I turned around to face the other two, a knife was brought up to my throat and I paused.  
"You also might want to think twice about finishing that sentence." his smug look was annoying me more than ever.  
"Tch. Fine, what do you want? Because I don't have any fucking money." I scoffed.  
"Watch your tone, missy." the one with the knife threatened.  
"And who said we wanted your money?" I felt a hand wrap around my waist as the guy in the snapback was now pulling me closer to him.  
He reeked.  
"Yeah? Then what to do you want from me?"  
"From you? Nothing, but we can provide something for you." the knife from my throat was slowly moved down to the collar of my white shirt, gently tugging at it and creating a couple of loose threads.  
And at that moment I remembered that my dumbass forgot to wear a bra.  
"You wouldn't dare." I clenched my fists and bit on the inside of my cheeks, keeping my composure stable.  
The three of them began laughing and I felt myself get closer to the edge.  
I've never been in these these of situations before and well to say the least I was scared.   
Fuck.  
This isn't good.  
I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, gathering all my courage for what's about to come. 

While they were still distracted with laughter I picked my foot up and with all my existing force stomped down on the foot of the guy behind me. A loud groan was heard through the spacious room as I beelined for the door.  
"You bitch! I'll fucking kill you!"   
Before I even reached the exit a hand pulled me back by my hair. I fell to the floor with a low grunt, struggling to get back up. The long-haired guy held me down by my neck, applying enough pressure to the point where I was practically choking. My arms kept repeatedly pushing him off me until they were held down by the other two, as well as my legs.   
"L-let me g-go." I choked out weakly, struggling to breathe.  
"Not so brave anymore, now are we?" he smiled cockily, toying the knife around in his hand.  
I felt my eyes begin to water, but I kept myself from crying.  
"God, you're such a fucking tease." he held my face in his hand, forcing me to look at him. "Let's see what we have here~"  
He led his hand down to my chest and pulled off my hoodie.  
Shit, fuck, fucking fuck.  
"Help!" I shouted out, my voice shaky. "Please someone!"   
"You can scream all you want sweetheart, no one's coming for you."   
He slipped his hand underneath my shirt and his grin widened. I felt my body tense up and a deafening ring in my ears.  
"Ooh~" he ran his hand down my bare chest. "I see someone came prepared~"  
"Slut." called out the guy in the snapback.  
I couldn't control myself anymore, tears began streaming down my face as I kept trying to break free.   
This whole thing feels so surreal...like a never ending nightmare.  
I shut my eyes tightly in an attempt to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> hi again,   
> sorry for making this chapter so dark   
> better things are coming i promise  
> and yeah im back from my hiatus, maybe ill write even more during summer holidayssss,,,,  
> anyway,  
> hope u enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one


End file.
